It All Works Out In The End
by phoenixgirl26
Summary: Harry Potter was being forced to do something he didn't want to do. He speaks with three people he trusts to help him out. Warning: slash, some bashing.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

It had been ten months since the battle of Hogwarts and the wizarding world was the safest it had been in more than fifty years. The trials for the captured death eaters, snatchers and supporters of Voldemort were finished which now meant everyone could finally relax.

Harry Potter was one of those that was doing just that, relaxing in his home, the home he had once lived with his parent's. Harry thought all his troubles would be over now Voldemort was dead. But like so many times before Harry found himself in a situation he wasn't sure how to handle.

Harry was sitting in his father's office reading and re reading the rites of the official magical courtship. He also found an old book in his parent's library with everything anyone would need to know on the subject. Harry needed information, as much as he could before he faced Ginny. He needed to know what his rights were.

Harry needed advice and there was only a few of people that Harry felt comfortable talking to about this. These people would know the laws and be able to advise him and none of them were a Weasley. He knew they were supporting Ginny in this and not him. Ginny had always been a little spoilt by her family, being the last child and the only girl. So apart from her parents giving into her so did her brothers, apart from the twins, Fred and George.

Harry was still furious at the red head for making him do this, he was even furious with Ron for supporting his sister. It was like Ron only cared what Ginny wanted and didn't give a damn what Harry wanted. He might have figured out he preferred men and he could have explained that to Ron, Hermione and Ginny, but as Harry liked his privacy. He did not want that splashed across the front pages of the papers.

Harry rolled up the parchment and grabbed the book, sticking both in his pocket before he headed through the house. He went out into the back garden where he turned on the spot, disapparating.

Harry never stopped until he knocked on the door, 'Come.' he heard so he opened the door and stepped into the large oval office.

'Thank you for seeing me Professor, Minister.'

'It's fine Harry, now have a seat and explain why you asked to see both of us,' Kingsley gestured to one of the seats.

'I need advice and you are two of the three people that I trust completely, there isn't anyone else I can turn to.'

'Don't tell me you've found yourself in some type of trouble Harry.'

'No minister, it's not like that, but someone has forced me to do something I don't want,' Harry sighed, pulled out the scroll and the book, handing the scroll to the minister and placing the book on the desk, 'I know I can't get out of this but I'm hoping something can be done, I must have some rights.'

Kingsley unrolled the scrolled and placed it on Minerva's desk so she could read it with him and both looked at Harry who seemed nervous.

'This would be difficult for you Harry my boy, especially as you prefer men to woman.'

Harry looked up at the portrait of Albus Dumbledore, 'Yes, it is and it's impossible, you were the only person who knew that until recently.'

'I always knew Potter, as you know Albus asked me to keep an eye on you, which I did. I would see who took your interest.' Minerva said.

'I would say Molly gave Ginny this idea as it's something that has not been used in more than two hundred years. Now when these laws were made same sex relationships were against the law. That changed, so now any relationship is legal, as long as you are over sixteen. I know it was around fifty years ago that same sex relationships became legal even if some still keep their preferences to themselves.'

'Yeah, I did a bit of research into it, my parents library has helped, a lot. But I think I know why Ginny did this and it has nothing to do with feelings.'

'Then explain,' Minerva said.

'As a lot of us know she's spoilt and she is also never liked the fact that her family were poor. The few times she joined Ron, Hermione and me while we were out she sort of hinted at things she would like to own. She asked me outright why I don't buy a new house, a bigger house as she knew I could afford it after the order of merlin money. With all the attention she kept giving me and the feelings I got from her I never invited her to the house. I planned to invite Hermione and Ron but when I kept ignoring Ginny Ron went off on one of his tirades again. Even though it hurt, Hermione supported Ron and Ginny, so no one has been invited to the house.'

'So what no one knows is that house might look like an average cottage from the outside but it is quite different on the inside.'

'Yeah, you mentioned that you had order meetings there Professor, and you told me the day I left the hospital what it looked like. It was so I wouldn't be shocked when I saw it.'

'Did you ever tell Ginny in plain words that even the simplest person would understand that you do not think of her in a romantic way?' Kingsley asked.

'Yes, I explained, but I went further. When I had time to think about Ginny and when we did date I realised that even though we had a lot of fun together, it was a good distraction to what was going on at the time. I worked something else out though, when I'm in her company or her mother's company I usually end up thinking about my mother, three red headed women. It was then that I realised that I could never date a red head, again something I told Ginny.

'Ron instantly said it's different, my mother had dark red hair where Ginny's is ginger, it's no different to me though. Now that everything has settled down I tried to imagine what kissing her would be like and I get a flash of my mother's face, not really something you want to think about when you're ready to snog someone. So even though I prefer men I did a lot of thinking, about both.'

'It would not help if you thought of your mother. I am not sure if you can get out of this Harry.'

'He can't get out of it Minerva but he does have options and he might just be able to get some satisfaction,' Kingsley grinned and to Harry his grin reminded him of the twins when they were about to get up to something, it was a devilish grin.

'Okay, I'm not sure if I should be worried or scared Kingsley, sorry Minister.'

'You don't have to be either, but it will cause a lot of problems. First tell me this, apart from Ron who else was in favour of this, was Arthur and Molly in agreement?'

'Yes, both were, so was Bill, Charlie and Percy but I don't think they know the real reason. I'm just not sure about them three. But I know the twins thought it was wrong.'

'Then I have a way for you to…get back at the some of the ones who agreed to forcing you into this. Now tell me Harry, have you ever heard of life debts?'

'Like a promise you make if someone saves your life?'

'It's more than a promise in our world Harry, it's a binding magical arrangement. You saved Ginny's life in the chamber of secrets, you saved Ron's life in sixth year. You saved Arthur by alerting the order when he was attacked by Nagini and you saved Molly's life the night of the fighting. What it means Harry is those four people owe you there lives and with that you can force them to do anything you want to pay off that debt. Now depending on the circumstances surrounding their almost deaths that will decide on how long the debt needs to be paid. It will not get you out of this courtship but you can…let's say make them your slaves if you wish.'

'Even though I hate the way house elves are slaves I do want to get back at them for making me do this. But slaves, I'm not sure I can do that.'

'There's time to sort out what you want to do. It does not mean you have to make them slaves. But now to something else, first is these rites were written before same sex relationships became legal. So in the contracts they say that the man and women that enter into this courtship must not enter into any other type of relationship with the opposite sex. Harry, you can by law still have a relationship with a man, the same sex not the opposite sex.'

Kingsley pointed out the paragraph to Harry but he saw Minerva smirk as she nodded.

'So that covers your personal life. Now to Ginny and if I am right this will stop her making you lavish jewels or anything else on her. As she is the one to call for this courtship, you, as the recipient is the one that will have gifts thrust upon you, not the other way around.'

'These were originally made for the man to make the woman he desired court him whether she wanted to or not. So he would need to dine them and present them with gifts. So even though our world has changed a lot, the way the contract is written still means that the one officiating this has to be the one to give the gifts and organise the times and places for you to dine together.'

'Okay, but the Weasley's don't have that type of money.'

'It will mean that Ginny has to organise a loan so she can…court you,' Kingsley smirked.

Minerva picked up a quill and wrote a few words on some parchment. She handed it to Kingsley which made him chuckle than handed the parchment over to a confused looking Harry. Hopefully this will help the young man out and as two people that cared about Harry and knew how many people were out there that wanted to use him for his fame, this just might give him some satisfaction.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

'I will help with this Harry if you do me just one small favour.'

Harry groaned but as he looked up he couldn't help smiling, 'This is all brilliant and at least I can still date. Now as to your idea and your favour, how does it work when I'm an adult?'

'Even though you are classed as an adult at seventeen; that mainly surrounds your magic. But some people, I am one of them that believe seventeen is too young to take on certain adult responsibilities. Most parents will have a trust vault set up for their children, it will cover their Hogwarts years then the first few years after while they are settling into their working lives. They, the parents believe they should still have some rights over their children, at least for a few more years, especially to do with money,' Minerva said.

'So that's what a lot of parents will do is keep any money from the child, but they will add to their vault if it's necessary, without giving too much. It was to teach them how to handle their money responsibly and not waste it. Now even though this was mainly used to stop young people wasting or splurging all their money, they could go out and do what they want. It doesn't mean we can't use it,' Kingsley said.

'Okay, so you could become my legal guardian until I'm twenty one. What if I need money though?'

'Then you just ask me and if I see a valid reason then I would grant it. Harry, I won't be stopping you from doing anything, this will just give you a chance to say, oh sorry, I can't get any money, my guardian said no,' Kingsley smirked making Harry laugh.

'Okay, yeah, that would work,' Harry glanced down at the paragraph, 'It also mentions that my guardian can stop his charge from a relationship they deem is wrong or don't approve of.'

'Yes, if it wasn't for the official contract I could say I am not allowing you to date Ginny. But this is magically binding, so it doesn't help with this.'

'Too bad,' Harry sighed, 'Um, I am seeing someone, a man, his older and I don't want anything to spoil this. It took us months to finally admit that we had feelings for each other.'

'I will not stop this Harry, this is just to help you out.'

'If I do this favour for you?'

'You do not have to, but I am hoping since I am helping you out you can help me out.'

'You don't want me as a poster boy for the ministry, do you?' Harry grimaced making Minerva and Kingsley chuckle.

'Nothing like that, even though a poster of a naked saviour would be very popular,' Kingsley and Minerva chuckled as Harry went bright red, 'Relax, I would never ask that of you. I would like you to attend the memorial ball, as the guest of honour then do one song.'

Harry gapped before he grimaced again then he groaned, 'Why did I know it was going to be something like that,' Harry sighed, 'Fine, I'll do it if you do it.'

'Brilliant, now about the other idea of gifts, these rites were so the man who wished the woman would come to care about him would see he was putting in every effort to show his real intentions. So giving gifts the woman desired or wanted is what he would do. He would research if you will, what she likes and want. If he is willing to spend money and time on the woman it will show how serious he is for them to go on to eventually marry.'

'So even though I'm only just working out what I like it would work in my favour. The moment I saw my parent's bed and my father's desk I was hooked on antique furniture. I always loved this desk and it was something like this that I would have liked to own whenever I got my own place. But my father's is perfect, solid, intricate carvings, it's just beautiful.'

'Yes, so you see, you can use your love of things like antiques as the gifts you wish to receive,' Minerva smiled, 'Tell me though Harry, did you notice a change in Ginny's behaviour or any of the Weasley's behaviour right after that story was released about the basilisk?'

'Yeah, Mrs. Weasley kept pushing Ginny and me together, if I sat down Ginny was always seated beside me. When I asked Ron and Hermione to go shopping with me she made sure Ginny was going with us.'

'I believe that since they knew you were offered two million galleons from the potions guild for the basilisk that they might get you to marry Ginny or at least spend that money on her.'

'I never got any money for that, because I didn't sell it, I gave it to…someone who wanted it, for personal use. I never told anyone mainly because I didn't want any more attention.'

'I'm sure Severus was pleased to receive such rare potion ingredients. But you did keep some of that snake.'

'I kept some of the skin and some of the shed skin which was made into boots, jeans and a few jackets, oh and a couple of wand holsters. I also kept one tooth that Severus drained all the venom out of. I wanted a handle for my other wand made from the tooth. But most of the main skin I let Severus have for his potions, along with the rest of the snake. But I think you're right Professor, her attention seemed to get worse right after it was known I was taking my rights over the basilisk. I only knew about it because of a book I found in my parent's library. It was mainly on dragons though, but it said any person who kills the dragon could claim it as his own, as long as it was proven that he only killed the dragon to save his life or the life of others. That's why I asked if I could make a trip down into the chamber, I wanted to see if there was anything I could salvage. It's also why I asked about conquest, since I defeated Voldemort personally then I could claim the title of Lord Slytherin, no one knows that though.'

'Most would have kept that money for themselves, so why did you give it to Severus?' Kingsley asked.

Harry noticed Minerva nod, 'Two reasons, one I knew that those ingredients could help Severus. I found out that he's invented a lot of potions over the years. Some he is working on are one dose potions that could help a lot of people if he had the right ingredients. I spoke with him about basilisk's blood and stuff and he said that having those types of ingredients just might be what he needs for some potions he has been working on for years.'

'And the second reason?'

'Because Severus is the man I'm dating, I wanted to show him how serious I was. At first he thought I was mixing my feelings up, that I was grateful that he had been watching out for me all these years. He refused to take me seriously then kept saying he was too old for me. After a lot of talking, some frustrated talks and I hate saying this, but some tears on my part, he started to listen to me. He agreed to a few dates and only kissing, nothing else until he could see how I really felt. After our first date and how well it went that's when I decided to give him the whole basilisk instead of just blood.'

'I can see why you would be attracted to someone like Severus.'

'You can, because I figured everyone would say I'm crazy or cursed or something, that's why I never told anyone.'

'You have a lot in common Harry. Both of you had rotten childhoods, both were connected to Voldemort and both of you played big parts in ending our war. Another thing, both of you are very private men, neither of you are big talkers, and you do not mind being alone and are comfortable with your solitude. So I will as your guardian allow you to keep going with that relationship.'

Harry relaxed, 'Thanks Minister.'

'And as your guardian you can address me by my name, one of the perks as being classed as family.'

'Well, I always thought of you as an uncle, a cool dark wizard fighting uncle that wears outrageous robes, almost as bad as Dumbledore's,' Harry smirked making Minerva chuckle, Kingsley looked surprised until he ended up laughing as well, 'So Uncle Kingsley, we have some paperwork to get to so I can get on with my life.'

'Then we will need to head to the ministry, so how about we do that now so Minerva can get back to work.'

'Thanks for this Professor, I knew I needed someone wise and honest to get the right advice. Also someone that doesn't have their own agenda, but that doesn't get angry and whip out their wand all the time.'

'You are welcome Harry and if you ever need some words of wisdom again then you can come to me any time.'

'Let's go and get this done then work on what day we will meet with the Weasley's,' Kingsley and Harry left Hogwarts and headed straight to the ministry. First they went into the department that deals with parents, guardians and the children, or in Harry's case, an adult with a guardian. When they finished there they went to see the department of mysteries to discuss the life debts.

Harry, Kingsley and another man sat together discussing the four Weasley and Hermione, who Kingsley reminded Harry that he saved her that night as well. First Harry had to explain in detail everything about how he saved Hermione, Arthur, Molly, Ron and Ginny's lives, he even had to show those memories. Once the man, Oscar Jones went through his books and organised how long each will serve a life debt to Harry, they discussed how they would pay the life debts.

Kingsley knew Harry would never use them as slaves and he wasn't disappointed with Harry's idea's. So once that was official Harry headed to the ministry owlery to send a letter to the Weasley's. He wrote so they would know which day he would be there and asked that the whole family be in attendance, as there were things to discuss.

Harry had two more things to do before he headed to Severus' place. He went to Witch Weekly and gave them the story of the basilisk and Severus Snape and his reasons behind giving something so rare and valuable to his old teacher. Harry wanted the Weasley's to read that Harry did not get any money from that basilisk in the hope they would realise that Harry didn't have that much money after all.

Naturally Harry never told anyone about the second Potter vault. With so many after him because he was the saviour he knew some would want him just because he was rich. So he kept that bit of information private. Most only knew about the money he received with the order of merlin: first class.

After that he used his contact through the minister to speak with the Weird Sisters who would be the band playing the night of the memorial.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

A lot of people believed that Severus Snape's home was an old rundown house in Spinners End that used to belong to his parent's, it wasn't. That house is there and does belong to Severus, but he only used it for when he needed to meet death eaters or when Voldemort had ordered Snape to take Peter Pettigrew. Severus had a home in the country that was left to him by his grandfather on his mother's side, Preston Prince. Apart from Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall, Harry was the only other person that knew Severus had this house.

Harry let himself in to Severus's house as he knew his lover would be in his potions room, as he always was. A few minutes later Harry stood leaning against the door, his arms folded as he watched Severus stirring something in one of his cauldrons.

'Why are you just standing there staring at me Potter?'

Harry grinned, 'A couple of reasons, one I did not want to disturb you if you were concentrating and two, I love to watch you.'

'You are an emotional fool that still wears his heart on his sleeve for all to see, Harry.'

'Maybe, but I've seen you watching me, so if I'm an emotional fool then so are you. Anyway, how are your potions coming along?'

'Very well, one I believe is going to work perfectly. I just need to add the last of the ingredients then let it sit for twenty four hours before I can administer it.'

'And you won't tell me what this potion does or will do?'

'No, I do not tell anyone until I have finalised everything. Now how did your meeting with the minister and Minerva go?'

'Great and I never knew Kingsley had such a Slytherin mind, especially when he was in Ravenclaw.'

'He is an auror, sometimes aurors need to be cunning,' Severus finished his potion then set the lid on the cauldron before cleaning his hands, 'Let's have a cup of coffee and you can explain.'

Harry waited until Severus set two cups on the table before he kissed Severus, 'Now, first is Kingsley is now my legal guardian, until I'm twenty one.'

'Ah, a very good idea, now if they try to get any money out of you it will need to go before the minister.'

'Right, second is Professor McGonagall asked how they acted when it was known I was taking the basilisk. I explained that apart from a bit of the skin and old shed skin and one tooth, I gave it all to you. So I went to Witch Weekly before coming here and explained what I did with the basilisk and why, without going into personal details. I just said I wanted to thank you for everything you did for me over the years and since your story is out now they believed it. I wanted all the Weasley's to realise I don't have a lot of money because no one knows about my other vaults. The thing is I did realise that things changed at the Burrow after I claimed the basilisk. Mrs. Weasley kept pushing Ginny onto me, more than she already was. Professor McGonagall believed they would try to get me to marry Ginny or at least spend that money on her.'

'Yes, that may be the case, keep going.'

'Legally I can keep seeing you as the arrangements in these courtships are couples of the opposite sex. Kingsley found a passage that says the couples cannot have any type of romantic or sexual relation with the opposite sex. There was nothing written about a relationship with the same sex, which means legally I can still date you.'

'Very good, is there more?'

'Yep, as she is the one to initiate this then she has to be the one to buy me gifts and take me out to dinner. The books on official courtships aren't around anymore and unless you have books passed down through the family you probably don't know all the rules. The Weasley's are a very low income family so it means she will have to get a loan to do all this. Professor McGonagall wrote down some idea's for gifts then explained that the one who initiated this courtship would bestow gifts that mean something to their intended as a way of showing how much they know them and are willing to find out about them to make them happy. I explained that ever since I moved into the house I fell in love with antiques, so that is one idea. Another is clothes or boots made from things like dragon hide, snakes skins or even the odd rare animal, like the basilisk.'

'Then she is going to be up for a lot of money.'

'Yep, she is, I don't care though, she thought she could trap me into a relationship where I would have to spend money on her, now she's stuck. But that's not all, Kingsley explained about something else.'

'Go on.'

'Life debts, I saved Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, individually. We went to the department of mysteries, I had to explain everything that happened then I had to show my memory so Mr. Jones could work out how long their life debt to me was. Then we sat down and discussed ideas on what I can make them do. We had to work out a way to cancel the life debts I owe to Ron and Hermione, Kingsley came up with that idea. I'm known as the saviour, as it's magically classed, I saved everyone's lives when I killed Voldemort so that cancels any life debts I owe to others, I've paid it you could say by saving them. But my ideas for them to pay off their debts are great, and even though you might scoff babe, I think I am brilliant.'

'As I've told you before, you do have a bit of Slytherin in you, so I will look forward to hearing about their reactions.'

'I will show you the memory Sev, but I wish you could be there. I get why and I understand because you did make sense. Everyone would believe you cursed or poisoned me, but those people do not know the real Severus Snape, I do.'

'You do, no one else apart from you and Minerva know me. So when will you be telling them?'

'A couple of days, we organised that while at the ministry. Oh one thing and I couldn't say no. Kingsley asked for a favour and since he helped I said yes.'

'And this favour is?'

'To go to the memorial ball, as the guest of honour and to sing one song. I wish I never told anyone about that, too late now though. We can at least sit together without anyone becoming suspicious.'

'Yes, we can, if I decide to go.'

'Sev, you were awarded the order of merlin as well, you should be recognised for everything you did, so you should go. I know you're not one for social gatherings, I'm not either, but it's not like we have to do this all the time. It's just one night then we can make a quick get away.'

'I shall decide when the invitation arrives.'

'Okay, but I explain to Kingsley about us and do you know what he said?'

'That I cursed you.'

Harry chuckled, 'No, he said we have a lot in common so we work. After he rambled off a heap of stuff I realised he was right, we do have a lot in common. One is we do like to spend time alone to do our own things. We don't need others around to make us feel like we have a life or to feel special.'

'We are content to be in our own company; that is why I told Minerva I would not be returning to Hogwarts. I have time now to concentrate on my potions.'

'Yeah, I get that, I like taking my time now I can, first finding out about my family. But I've been studying up on how the map was made, so I'm working that for personal use or even places like the ministry. When I found my father's notes I realised that I just might be able to work it. I'm also working on those pair of mirrors like Sirius and my father had, but I want to do more than just talk. If there are people around and you need to say something to the person with the other mirror but in private than you could write it but it's also enchanted so no one else can read what you've written. I still have a long way to go with that, but I have hopes it will work. I'm also going to try and work on some type of silencing charm so only the two people using them can hear what the other is saying. That might take longer so I'll work on the writing charm first.'

'If you take your time and don't rush then you will succeed. Most of your life you have just rushed off without thinking of the consequences and you were lucky to survive. Now is the time to really think, to put everything into perspective before you work on any type of spells.'

'I know, I used to be impatient, but I've calmed down a lot since the end of the war. I know part of that is I know he is dead but part of it is because of you, especially when you make me take my time in fucking you.'

Severus smirked, 'All young men do not take the time to make love, to know how to pleasure their partners. After I made you slow down now you do give me pleasure.'

'Yeah, I do and speaking of pleasure, how about we give each other some now?'

'I believe I can take the time to do that, my potion does need to sit until this time tomorrow.'

'I hope that means we can spend the rest of the day in your bed,' Harry stood, took Severus's hand and they walked up to the bedroom, closing the door after them. They knew that they would not emerge until the morning. When they could spend time alone, they liked to really take their time so that both end up being very satisfied.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

The following morning Harry did awake in Severus's bed, but his lover was gone, probably to check on his potions. Harry slowly got up, headed to the bathroom ready for another day.

Harry stepped through the archway to Diagon Alley, the first place he went to was Quality Quidditch Supplies.

'Mr. Potter, what an honour. How can I serve you today?'

Harry smiled, 'Well, I know I'm getting some gifts soon so I'm hoping for the latest broom and some new equipment.'

'The latest Firebolt has just been released, it's called the Firebolt extreme. We also have the Dragon's Fire and the new Nimbus ten series.'

'Which brooms are the teams going to be using this year?'

'The Dragon's Fire is being used by England, Ireland bought the latest Firebolt. They believe since they won the last world cup on the Firebolt it was good luck for them.'

'It's an excellent broom, my godfather bought me one, but it was lost one night.'

'Let me show you the brooms and how they differ.'

Harry followed the man to the show room to study the three brooms. He thought all looked great and would fly brilliantly, whether it was playing quidditch or just having a fly.

When Harry left that shop he headed to Ollivander's, 'Hello Mr. Ollivander.'

'Harry, dear boy, how are you?'

'I'm well, what about you?'

'I'm well Harry, thanks to you and you're friends.'

'I'm glad we were able to help. I'm here because I want a second wand, just as a backup. I love my phoenix feather wand and I was hoping that another would feel just as natural as that one.'

'Then let's get started and see which wand choses you this time.'

Half an hour later Harry left the shop with a wand made of willow, like his mother's wand. It had a phoenix feather, but not from Fawkes, from a completely different phoenix. This wand had been in the shop for more than one hundred years. Harry thought it felt just as good as his other wand. But he had shown Garrick the tooth from the basilisk. Garrick explained to Harry that he will work it and return in a month's time.

Harry went into Flourish and Blotts after that, 'Hello Neville.'

'Harry,' Neville grinned then hugged him, 'You're looking good.'

Harry laughed, 'I feel good, but you look good as well,' Harry glanced at the books in his friends hands, 'So predictable, herbology.'

'That's me, so what are you buying, defence books or books on quidditch?'

'Ah, I'm not so predictable, I want books on enchantments but I'm also after some old books, collectables. Ever since I moved into my parents place I found so many old and rare books that are so interesting, I just can't help adding to what is already there.'

'I never took you as someone that would collect books.'

'Nope, mainly because I didn't have a home or a life before. But are you in a hurry, I thought we might grab lunch together, my shout.'

'I'm in no hurry and it's been a while since we've spent any time together. So you look for your books and I'll meet you in the Three Broomsticks in what, let's say an hour or do you need longer?'

'An hour is great, see you then,' Harry slapped his friend on the shoulder then headed into the back of the shop where all the old and rare books were kept. It was also where the most expensive books were kept.

It was just over an hour later that Harry stepped into the Leaky Cauldron. He saw Neville so got them both a drink before sitting down.

'So two really full bags, seems you found what you were looking for.'

'Three books cost me nearly five thousand galleons, but they were worth it. First additions and no longer being published, the others are on enchantments.'

'Blimey, spending so much just on three books. But I read you gave that basilisk to Snape and you never sold it, why?'

'Severus has invented some great potions over the years, but he's also made some potions better, like the wolfsbane. Belby invented it but Severus has made it work better so the werewolves don't feel any pain when they transform. I spoke with him about potions and he said he knew he could work on some others if he just had the right ingredients. Ever since the end of the war we talk a lot, so I asked if stuff from a basilisk would help, like blood. I don't think I've ever seen Severus speechless when I gave it to him. I did keep some, like some of the skin and a few skins that the snake had shed over the years and one tooth without the poison in it,' Harry moved his jacket aside, 'I had this wand holster made, my boots, three pairs of those, jeans and a few jackets. I doubt there is anyone else alive that has a jacket made from the skin of a basilisk. Mr. Ollivander is going to make the handle for my new wand from the basilisk tooth. I have to pick it up in a month's time.'

'Blimey, but you're right, I doubt anyone would have anything made by a basilisk, since they are rare. So what potions is Snape working on?'

'He won't tell me or anyone until he has them finished, it's something he's always done.'

'Neville.'

'Hi, you three out shopping as well are you?'

'If you're going to talk to them Neville, I'll go, I can't stomach looking at them,' Harry picked up his bags, 'Talk to you when you're alone mate.'

'Oh, something going on?'

'Yeah, friends that betray you and use you, not the type I want to associate with, so we're no longer friends. Anyway, say hi to your gran for me.'

'Sit down Harry, I can speak with them another time, we're having lunch remember,' Neville looked up at Ron, Hermione and Ginny, 'Can you leave so we can continue our conversation in private?'

'Harry, don't be like that.'

'Fuck off Weasley,' Harry growled then turned back to Neville, 'So did you get your green house built?'

'Yep and I can't believe you bought that for me for Christmas, but it's full of plants now. I spoke with Professor Sprout she let me take some cuttings or seeds from the greenhouses at Hogwarts,' Neville glanced at the three still standing before looking back at Harry, 'So how do you spend your time?'

'I spend a lot of time with Severus, but also looking through my parents stuff.'

'Ah, Mr. Longbottom, I'm glad I found you.'

'Professor,' Neville gapped.

'Hi Severus.'

'Hello Harry,' Severus sat down, 'I've just come from St Mungo's where I finished administering my new potion to certain patients.'

'It worked?' Harry grinned.

'Yes it worked, perfectly, thanks to your basilisk.'

'You're basilisk, I just killed it.'

'Um, so why were you looking for me Professor?'

'I am no longer a teacher Mr. Longbottom so you can call me Severus. Now as to why I am looking for you. Thanks to the ingredients I was able to get from the basilisk, one ingredient helped me perfect my potion. All it took was a few scrapings of one of the fangs. Any patient that was held under the cruciatus curse causing their minds to be damaged are now awake and healing.'

Harry grinned as hugged his friend, 'You're parents Neville.'

'My mum and dad are awake?'

'They are, they are a little confused and the healers said they will need a lot of therapy before they will be able to leave St Mungo's. But now they are awake they can work on the rest of their bodies. The healers conducted a lot of tests on my potion before they administered it.'

'You are a miracle worker Sev,' Harry grinned then hugged him before he could stop himself, 'Um, sorry.'

'It's fine Harry, you're excited, I felt the same earlier. So how about we escort Mr. Longbottom to St Mungo's to see his parents?'

'How about it Neville?'

'Yes, please,' Neville stood up, his legs were shaking then he turned to Severus, holding his hand out, 'Thank you…Severus, thank you.'

'You're welcome,' Severus smiled, 'I'm surprised those three are here.'

'We told them to leave, seems they like to listen in on other people's conversations,' Harry picked up his bags then picked up Neville's, 'Let's go see your parents Neville.'

'Yes, yes, let's go,' Neville then grinned as he hugged Harry again before hugging Severus, 'Sorry sir.'

Severus and Harry laughed, 'Don't be Neville, now let's go tell your parents about their hero son.'

Hermione, Ron and Ginny watched as Snape, Harry and Neville left, 'He'll be fine once it's official. So what do you think he'll buy you for the first gift?' Ron asked.

'I hinted I wanted the new Dragon's Fire, then new quidditch equipment. I'm still working on all the other gifts yet. But I couldn't believe Harry hugged Snape, what was that?'

'Yes, they surprised me as well. I could understand Neville's excitement, he has his parents back. But hearing Snape invented this potion shows how good he is at potions. I never took a lot of notice at Hogwarts, normally because he was a right…git,' Hermione said.

'A right bastard, anyway, let's go shopping.'

Hermione, Ron and Ginny left the Leaky Cauldron all with the belief that Harry would eventually want to be with Ginny. They also thought Ginny was about to get some wonderful and pricey gifts from Harry. Little did they know that none of their plans were going to work.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Harry met Kingsley and Mr. Jones at the ministry, two aurors were beside the minister when Harry arrived.

'So are you ready Harry?'

'All set Uncle Kingsley,' Harry smirked making Kingsley laugh as he rolled his eyes.

'Just do what you're told or I'll ground you.'

'Oh no, I've never had parents to ground before. How does that work, do you lay me across your knees and swat my backside?'

'You are really showing your father now, I'm sure he would be proud of you. Now let's go.'

Harry and the group arrived outside in the Burrow's garden. They saw the curtains move and realised someone had been waiting for Harry. Now they realised he wasn't alone.

'Minister,' Arthur hurried to open the door, 'What brings you here?'

'As I am Harry's legal guardian I had to make sure everything with this courtship arrangement was done correctly. May we come in Arthur?'

'Yes, of course,' Arthur stood back and allowed the five men to enter, 'But why would Harry need a guardian when he's an adult?'

'That was my suggestion so no one could take advantage of him. Now he has to ask permission for anything.'

'Which I don't mind Uncle Kingsley, it's good knowing you get to say yes or no, more no I suspect.'

'Of course, I am not going to let you waste you're money or your life. Now we should sit and get this done,' Kingsley gestured for Harry to sit between him and Oscar while the two aurors stood behind the minister.

'You didn't need to bring the minister into this Harry, you're just dating Ginny,' Ron glared.

Harry ignored Ron but crossed his legs then looked up at Kingsley, 'Yes, about this courtship, I trust you've read the rules so you know what's involved.'

'Of course we have,' Molly said.

'So tonight Ginny must present Harry with the first gift, a token of proof that she wishes to continue with the courtship. On Friday night Harry will arrive here to find out where Ginny will be taking him to dinner and what gift she will give him. Now he has made out a list of what he would like,' Kingsley kept his face neutral as he took some parchment out of his pocket but he felt like laughing at the shocked looks on all the Weasley's faces apart from the twins who were chuckling, 'Quite pricey, but that's you, isn't it Harry?'

'I like the good things in life Uncle Kingsley.'

'The man is supposed to buy the gifts for the woman and take her out to dinner,' Molly said urgently.

'Oh dear, it seems you did not read the rules as you said. The one who called for the courtship is the one who must buy the gifts and pay for dinner. So you see, it will be your daughter that pays Molly. Here is Harry's list of gifts that will last for the full year of the courtship.'

Ginny nervously glanced at her parents before pulling the parchment towards her.

'The Dragon's Fire broom, all the equipment for one player. The first edition of Hogwarts: a History. The Potion Masters Guild, again the first addition,' Ginny kept reading, her voice becoming shaky and quiet.

'The first addition of Hogwarts: a History is worth three thousand galleons,' Hermione said as she glanced at the parchment.

'Yes, a book I've been interesting in getting. So which gift did you get me Weasley?'

'Nothing, I thought you would get me gifts.'

'So Harry, you can decide to take something of Ginny's, unless she wishes to cancel the arrangement?'

'No, I'm not cancelling,' Ginny said urgently then looked at her parents.

'You will need to get a loan Ginny if you want to go through with this. But I cannot believe Harry is making you do this,' Arthur glared.

'I'm not making anyone do anything, it's your daughter that is making me do something I do not want. So are you positive Weasley?'

'Yes.'

'Then I want your wand,' Harry held out his hand, 'Pass it over please?'

'My wand, no, you can't have my wand.'

'It's either your wand or you cancel the arrangement. We will give you a minute to decide,' Kingsley placed a charm around himself, Harry, Oscar and his aurors, 'She is stubborn mate.'

'I know, she won't back out now, she will think I will give into her. Hope they like their surprise when Mr. Jones explains.'

'Should shock the pants off them,' Kingsley cancelled the charm then turned back, 'So what is your answer?'

'Here,' Ginny thrust the wand at Harry then gasped as he snapped it in two, 'Why did you break it?'

'I have three wands, I do not need another.'

'Now that the first gift is handed over it's official. Ginny as you know you cannot enter into a relationship with the opposite sex for the full year that you will court Harry.'

'Yes, I know, same as Harry.'

'Yes, he knows,' Kingsley gestured to the man beside Harry, 'This is Mr. Oscar Jones, he works for the department of mysteries.'

'The minister and Mr. Potter asked me to check a few things. As Mr. Potter killed Voldemort he is officially classed as the saviour which means he saved everyone in our world. I confirmed that all life debts that Mr. Potter owed to anyone has been cancelled. That only works since Mr. Potter was the boy who lived which made the dark lord disappear, so that is also classed as saving everyone's lives. Now though, the life debts owed to Mr. Potter are still in force. Let's start with Arthur Weasley, I saw the memory of why and how you were saved after being attacked by Voldemort's snake Nagini. It was due to Mr. Potter's actions that saved your life, so from that moment on you owed Mr. Potter a life debt. For the next ten years that life debt is in effect,' Oscar turned to Harry.

'Yes, you are to resign your job and take a job in the maintenance department at the ministry, minimum wage and longer working hours, including weekends,' Harry smirked before he turned back to Oscar.

'Mrs. Molly Weasley, again I saw the memory that showed Mr. Potter saved you from Voldemort and the killing curse. Your life debt is fifteen years,' Oscar again looked at Harry.

'You are to go to Azkaban every day to prepare the prisoners food, your working hours are from six in the morning until six in the evening,' Harry looked back at Oscar.

'Mr. Ronald Weasley, again I saw the memory of how Mr. Potter saved you from being poisoned. Since he was not alone, but Horace Slughorn was also in the room, you're life debt will be for seven years.'

'Every day from five in the morning you must go to St Mungo's to clean out bed pans and wash them without magic. Your shift finishes at eleven every night and it's seven days a week.'

'Miss Hermione Granger, the memory supplied by Mr. Potter shows he saved you from the killing curse by pulling you back in the nick of time. But as there was a chance you could have fallen or tripped it makes your life debt less than Mrs. Weasley. Your life debt is seven years.'

'You can never access any library in this country nor be employed by the ministry.' Harry grinned when Hermione gasped loudly.

'Miss Ginevra Weasley, again after seeing the memory of how Mr. Potter as a twelve year old saved you from Voldemort and a giant basilisk your life debt is for fifteen years.'

Harry grinned evilly, 'For the next fifteen years you will not be involved with quidditch in anyway. No casual or professional games, not coaching, you're not even allowed to watch a game or fly a broom.'

'You can't do that,' Ginny shrieked.

'You had your chance to call it off, once you refused then Harry decided nothing will change now. He will allow you to gift him with things from his list, you are to take him out to dinner and now the five of you have to follow through with the life debts. In case any of you do not understand how life debts works, let me explained.'

Kingsley crossed his legs, 'If you failed to fulfil the requirements set down by Mr. Potter then you will do that time in Azkaban,' Kingsley, Oscar and Harry stood, 'I believe that is everything. Oh one more thing, anyone trying to curse Mr. Potter during the next fifteen years will find themselves in Azkaban as he is classed as the saviour so he is under the minister of magic's protection and the ministries protection. But all your life debts cover this. So if any of you try to curse Mr potter or ask someone else to, then you will forfeit your life. Now I think we're done, Harry would you join me for a drink?'

'I'd love to, have to get this foul taste out of my mouth,' Harry turned to the Weasley's but winked at the twins, 'See you on Friday night, it's been an interesting time.'

Harry walked beside Kingsley and Oscar with the aurors following. Once they were far enough away Harry collapsed into hysterical laughter which set Kingsley off, Oscar chuckled and the two aurors who were supposed to ignore anything apart from danger where also laughing. Now Harry wondered what the people inside that house was going to say. He knew they could not risk cursing Harry as the one to use any type of spell on Harry just might find themselves dead or others might end up locked up in Azkaban.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Harry stepped into Severus's potions room, 'Hey babe.'

'Hi love, so you look cheerful. Tell me how it went?'

'Oh it was brilliant, absolutely brilliant, their faces was priceless.'

'Then you can show me the memory later. Now did they pick up on the fact it said opposite sex?'

'No, she just said I know, same as Harry. She really believes I'm stuck without sex which will make me turn to her, ugh,' Harry shuddered, 'Kingsley was fabulous, he kept calm, you couldn't tell what he was thinking or feeling. But the moment we got far enough from the house, I collapsed into hysterics, but Kingsley couldn't stop laughing either.'

'Who looked more shocked?'

'Hard to decide between Hermione and Ginny, Hermione gasped loudly where Ginny yelled that I couldn't do that. Kingsley went on to explain that I am under the protection of the minister and ministry, so if they try to curse me at all they will forfeit their lives which includes asking someone to curse me for them. Did you check on the Longbottom's?'

'Yes and the others, they are all doing really well. Neville kept stammering his thanks, even Augusta could not stop thanking me.'

'You should be thanked babe, you've been working on trying to make this potion since that bitch cursed Neville's parents. You've put in a lot of hours over the years.'

'True but I never truly believed I would get it to work.'

'Even though basilisks are rare, I'm sure there might have been something else that could have worked. Since you explained how using a leaf instead of the flower from the same plant can make a potion work or fail I finally get why inventing potions would take years. But I also get why you like doing it, the satisfaction you get when the potion turns out perfectly. Now you know I can concentrate on potions I find them easy enough, but I could never invent one.'

'If you were passionate about it Harry you would, but potions is not what you prefer to do.'

'No even though I can enjoy making a potion now, it's not something I would like to do all the time. So have you got other miracles brewing?'

'Hopefully, I am experimenting with the basilisk blood right now.'

'I wish you could make them taste better. Madam Pomfrey gave me so many potions over the years, I didn't mind taking them I just hated the taste. I actually spat out skele-grow, then kept grimacing with every sip I took. She said, what do you expect, pumpkin juice.'

Severus chuckled, 'That is the biggest complaint with potions, their taste. So yes, I am working on that as well. But adding those extra ingredients like a vanilla pod seems to make the potions useless. As there are thousands of potions and again the same with different ingredients for flavour, it could take years to match the right ones.'

'Even though I don't need potions anymore, it would be good to take one that taste like chocolate or strawberry's.'

'Combining them would not be a good idea.'

'I did not mean together, they are just my favourite's when it comes to flavour. When I head home soon I'm working on the mirrors again, those books I got will help.'

'Then let's have lunch together before you go.'

When Friday arrived Harry decided not to dress up for his first official date with Ginny. He put on his old jeans and just a plain t-shirt and runners. His clothes were not the only surprise that Ginny was going to get if she did take him out to some restaurant. Neville who could not believe Ginny and the others all went along with this decided to join Harry on those nights. All Harry had to do was send his patronus off and Neville was going to arrive a few minutes later.

Harry and Severus spoke a lot about the courtship and how Ginny would need a lot of money for the gifts. So both believed she would get out of paying for dinners by having them at the Burrow and shell cottage. But another thing Severus found out about these courtships was that Harry did not have to actually eat or drink anything while sharing a meal.

There were so many people paranoid back when these courtships were popular that some people used to believe they would be poisoned. Another thing Kingsley found out for Harry was he did not even have to talk to her or interact with her in anyway, and it did not have to last longer than an hour. So even though it was going to be a boring hour, Harry was going to concentrate on the charms needed to make the map and mirror work.

Harry strolled into the Burrow's kitchen to see it deserted apart from Ginny, the table had been transfigured so it was for two. He never spoke, just sat down.

'I thought we could have our first meal without people watching,' Ginny said sweetly, she watched Harry as he kept his eyes averted, 'You can't ignore me Harry,' she growled when he never spoke or looked at her. She glanced up the stairs knowing her parents, Ron and Hermione were listening. So she decided to just get dinner started. She levitated the plates onto the table then put a wrapped gift beside Harry. Again he ignored her and the food, just shrunk the gift and stuck it in his pocket, 'I made one of your favourites, I hope it's as good as mum makes.'

Harry wanted to laugh at the frustrated sounds Ginny kept making when he refuse to acknowledge her. He pushed his plate away then took a flask from his pocket and took a long drink.

For the next hour Harry kept drinking, Ginny kept talking until she ended up yelling. But when she whipped out a wand, Harry sat calmly, ignoring her and the wand. But her father raced downstairs, taking the wand from his daughter's hand. Harry did wonder where she got another wand and if it might have been one of her parents.

Arthur tried to get through to Harry, all he did was look at his new watch, got up and left the house when the hour was up. He walked casually away from the house to see two figures grinning at him.

'So you ignored her completely.'

'Did you use your ears again?' Harry smirked.

'Naturally we did,' Fred grinned.

'She asked us for a loan, we turned her down.'

'Then shocked her when we told her you own part of the shop so naturally we were not going to help her.'

'Percy helped her out with applying for the loan. Bill gave her a reference since he works for Gringotts, he hoped that would be enough,' George said.

'It was, but she's going to be paying it off for a long time.'

'She had the chance to call it off, so I have no sympathy for her. But tell me how it went after I left?'

'Hermione was in tears, she ran upstairs, never saw her again until the next day. Ginny just sat there in shock wondering if there was some way she could play quidditch. Ron just went nuts, cursing your name, he swore so much that we thought mum was going to hex him, but she looked just as shocked as everyone else,' Fred said.

'Charlie asked us why you were such a bastard about this, when we explained, he realised. But he did ask why you never told anyone?'

'It would end up in the papers, they never stop trying to find out personal information about me. But I am surprised that Charlie realised why it would be impossible.'

'He's gay Harry, he just never told anyone except us and Bill. You know what mum is like, she wants her sons to marry a nice girl and give her lots of grandkids.' George said.

'Ah, so he would know it's impossible for me to want a girl. Okay, yes a gay bloke can have sex with a girl, but it's not something we like or want. I imagine doing that and my cock just sits there, I imagine a bloke and it springs to life.'

'Too much detail mate,' Fred smirked.

'So what are you planning next?'

Harry grinned but could tell the twins would play a lot of pranks on him unless he told them what he was going to do in a weeks' time. He kept humming, smiling, shrugging until he saw their evil grins.

'Okay, no hexing, Neville is going to join me, so we're going to sit together and have a nice conversation before we head out to our real dinner. There is nothing in the rules that say we can't have others join us for dinner.'

'Then we will as well, that should be fun and really let that lot know whose side we are on.'

'It's your family boys, so I'll leave that up to you. Let me know the day before in case you change your minds.'

'We won't, we're enjoying seeing Ginny and mum come up against someone that they can't turn into what they want,' George said.

'They figured since you weren't raised in the magical world that you would have no idea about how things like these contract works.'

'I read up on some of it, my parents had a lot of those old books. But I took that and the contract to Kingsley and Professor McGonagall. I needed two people that knew the laws completely, it was Severus that gave me the idea to talk to them.'

'It's hard to believe, you and him. But as they say, you can't help who you fall for. Anyway, we'll let you go, enjoy your real dinner.'

'I plan to, hopefully desert will be in bed,' Harry smirked making the twins gag before he apparated away. Now Ginny and the others were seeing what they planned for Harry was not going to work, none of their plans would work. It just made Harry smile all the more as he headed into his lover's home, ready to join him in whatever he has in mind.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Over the next month Harry always got a laugh after he left Ginny. She first tried to say Neville or her brothers could not join them for dinner, until Harry told her to read the rules. That was the only time he spoke to her. The twins never spoke to any of their family apart from Charlie who finally understood why Harry never showed any interest in his little sister. He did say that Harry should have told everyone he was gay. But as the twins explained, Harry liked to keep his life private and if he said anything then someone, probably Ginny or Ron would have sold that piece of information to the Daily Prophet.

Harry got to meet the Longbottom's and ended up surprised when Alice Longbottom informed him that Lily and James had named her godmother. Minerva had explained to Harry that the only reason why Albus never mentioned it was because Alice had been cursed. From then on Harry spent a lot of time with Neville and his parents who Harry found to be wonderful people.

A month before the anniversary of Voldemort's death the invitations had been sent out.

'So have you decided if you're going to the memorial ball?'

'I decided to go, but I believe we can go together, as a couple.'

'Really?' Harry's face split into a huge grin making Severus laugh.

'You act like such a child sometimes Harry.'

'Oh I do not, I just like the idea that everyone will finally know I'm off the market. Every day I still get bags of letters most asking me out,' Harry moved until he was sitting astride Severus, 'Are you sure Sev?'

'Positive, I have been seen a lot over the last year, everyone finally realises that how I was acting was for my role as a spy for Albus. I have finally got a good reputation thanks to some of the potions I have made and not just the one to help cursed people. One of the most popular is the one to cure bad eyesight, the other that can remove scars caused by dark magic.'

'I loved both of them Sev, I got rid of my scar that everyone stared at and now I don't need glasses anymore. It works great when I snog you, they don't get bumped. But I can see you perfectly when we're making love, instead of just a blurry image.'

'When you told me that is how you see me that's when I decided to work on that. Again something from the basilisk helped with, the fluid from behind the eyes. Naturally as a basilisk is so big, one lot of eye fluid made enough potion that it will last for the next twenty years and I still have the other lot of fluid.'

'Is there a chance of ever finding another basilisk or at least an egg?'

'I doubt it, but as we have both seen, miracles can happen. What I would like is phoenix tears, I believe tears from the phoenix could cure anything in our world.'

'Fawkes saved me, but when Dumbledore died he disappeared. No one has seen him and it has made me curious as to where he went.'

'I'm sure he is with a new owner now. But since we are going as a couple I believe you should let your friends and the minister know so they don't faint when we walk in together.'

'Kingsley knows, but my friends don't, so they might just think we arrived together.'

'I plan to be holding your hand Harry.'

Harry grinned, 'That'll be nice, so okay, I'll write to them and let them know. Apart from Kingsley and McGonagall, only Fred and George know about you. I think Neville guessed but he knows I like to keep things private.'

'Yes, he does and he knows you Harry, probably more than you realise. Now how about we have some dinner?'

'Sounds good,' Harry and Severus headed into the kitchen, they stood side by side while they prepared the food, but both men didn't seem to notice that they continuously touch each other.

It was the night of the memorial, Harry was at his home getting dressed in his new dress robes, made from acromantula silk. He had pinned the order of merlin: first class award to his chest, combed his hair out, put his earring in his ear, a doe, with a moonstone in each eye. It was goblin made and Harry thought it looked perfect.

As Harry stepped into Severus' living room he groaned softly. Severus was in deep emerald robes, his order of merlin: first class pinned to his chest and his hair shined.

'You look absolutely gorgeous Sev.'

Severus smiled as he turned, 'I believe you are bias Mr. Potter. You on the other hand are beautiful.'

Harry moved to Severus's side then took his hand, 'I'm not bias, I see you, all of you including your heart.'

'You are the only one that sees my heart, but you do own it my love.'

'I will cherish it, always.'

'Just as I will yours. Shall we go and shock the magical world?'

'Yes, let's go,' Harry kissed Severus before the stepped into the large fireplace together.

As they strolled through the atrium of the ministry, heading towards the ball room, many people stopped and stared.

'I believe a few hearts just got broken my love.'

'My heart belongs to you, you're all I care about babe.'

Harry and Severus held out their invitation, they were gestured inside where they were escorted to their seats. Their seats were at the table with the minister and his partner, along with Minerva and Filius.

'Ah, so that is why you've been hiding Severus,' Filius gestured towards his hand holding Harry's.

'No, not hiding Filius, working. Harry and I decided to give ourselves time before it became public knowledge that we were together.'

Harry and Severus took their seats, 'So speeches, music,' Harry groaned, 'What else Minister?'

'Some more awards, to those who gave the ultimate sacrifice. You will receive your parents and Sirius's awards. I spoke with Aberforth about the award for Albus, he decided it should not be him that receives his brother's award.'

'So is Professor McGonagall receiving his?' Harry asked.

'No, Severus is.'

'Me?' Severus stared at the minister then at Minerva who nodded, 'Why me?'

'Albus came to think of you as a son Severus, he cared deeply for you,' Minerva said, 'I spoke with his portrait after Aberforth said no. I asked who he would like to receive his award, it was you.'

'I'm honoured, I cared for Albus very much.'

'It's what he wanted Severus. So tell me, what is it like to be in a relationship with Harry?' Kingsley asked making Harry roll his eyes.

'Well,' Severus looked at Harry, 'draining, he forgets I am not as young as him.'

'You are still a young man Severus,' Minerva said.

'At times I feel older than Albus was.'

'Sometimes you look it.'

'Hey,' Harry snarled as he turned, wand at the ready.

'Only kidding Harry,' George put his hands up, 'I wanted to see if Snape would give us that old look, now you are.'

'Harry's protective,' Fred smirked.

'I am,' Harry stuck his wand back into it's holster, 'You could have gotten yourself hexed boys.'

'Not just by Harry either,' Severus snarled.

'Ah, there's the look, now we can relax, Snape's back,' Fred said.

'We had to make sure Harry didn't make the dungeon bat disappear completely,' George grinned.

'You two boys are asking for trouble,' Kingsley chuckled.

'We just wanted to let you know that they are trying to work out how to get Ginny out of this courtship now they know you're with Snape mate.'

'Yeah, they realised nothing will make you see her any differently so they want to save the money.'

'They can't get out of it just as Harry could not. When he first spoke with Minerva and me, we explained everything to Harry. We explained all the laws, including the fact he could still have a relationship with someone of the same gender.'

'Not someone, only me.'

'Damn right only you babe,' Harry grinned.

'So apart from showing you're together, are we up for any more surprises tonight?' Fred grinned down at Harry.

'Why are you asking me and not the minister?'

'Whenever you're around little brother something surprising or shocking usually happens,' George said.

'There will be a surprise later, involving Harry, but that is all I'm saying,' Kingsley smirked.

'Yes, but I plan to do more than what you asked minister, I thought you knew me,' Harry laughed as Kingsley groaned which made Severus, Kingsley's partner and Minerva chuckle, 'He's getting to know me.'

'So we're in for an interesting night,' Fred said.

'We'll catch you later,' George grinned then waved before walking off with his brother.

'Don't do this to me Harry.'

'It's nothing bad Kingsley, just a couple more, you said one, I decided on a few. I figured if I have to do it them I might as well enjoy myself.'

'You should realise minister that if Harry is forced, even for a friend, forced to do anything then he will turn it around to suit him.'

'Like how you two got together, Harry offered you the basilisk,' Minerva smirked.

'Yes, not many people can shock me, but Harry did.'

'You deserve it Severus, all I am receiving is wonderful reports in regards to the potions you have made. Seeing Harry without his famous lightning shaped scar was a surprise though. So many people believed he should have kept it.'

'It always reminded me that my parents died and I survived. Before Severus mentioned the potion I was considering muggle plastic surgery. They can do wonders with scars, it's just a long process and very painful.'

'Yes, our healers have been studying a lot of muggle medicine to try and work it with magic or potions. I admit that sometimes the muggles can be quite inventive.'

'They can, it's like the laser surgery they do on eyes. Until your potion Severus muggleborns and halfbloods would go see about that or those contact lenses.'

'Another thing Harry was thinking about until I mentioned the potion to correct bad eyesight,' Severus turned to Harry, he stared into those green eyes that he could see perfectly now, without the glasses getting in the way.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

People all around the ball room kept gazing at Harry and Severus. They could see real feelings there and the two men were not hiding it. Most of the Weasley's were angry but they also knew that with the minister as Harry's guardian no one could take the chance of getting even. They realised they would just have to wait out the years they had to pay off their life debt.

Molly was more saddened by the fact that Fred and George refused to have anything to do with her Arthur, Ron or Ginny. Arthur realised how wrong they were, trying to force Harry into a relationship with Ginny just because she had feelings for him, they did not think about how Harry felt. Ron was furious, but he was mainly angry about the job Harry is forcing him to do, not that his sister was stuck with a huge debt to pay off.

No one apart from Severus seemed to notice that Hermione had not turned up. What she had done was leave the magical world. If she had just trusted Harry, trusted their friendship should would not have lost her friend or her future in the magical world. She decided it was time to return to her roots.

The memorial ball began with a lot of speeches, mostly about the people who lost their lives. As the names of the person who died was read out and the ones receiving the award was read out. The picture of the deceased was projected on a large screen at the side of the stage. Even though many died before James and Lily Potter, they were the first pictures displayed and the first award was given out, to their son Harry. After family members received the Harry Potter bravery award for their lost loved ones, the speeches turned to the heroes that fought and lived. Pictures were taken of all the order of merlin recipients, from first class to third class.

Even though everyone enjoyed their dinner, they were trying to get their emotions under control. The Weird Sisters took to the stage as soon as dinner was finished. They played a few songs before calling Harry up on stage.

Harry stood, he removed his robes to show basilisk skin jeans that were skin tight, with an acromantula silk shirt of emerald green. Severus gave him a smile and a nod, Harry gave him a small kiss before heading up on stage. Apart from the few Weasley's that were angry, the other friends of Harry cheered and called his name.

For the next half an hour Harry had the crowd crying or dancing up a storm, but everyone enjoyed the show that Harry Potter and the Weird Sisters put on. After finishing with a muggle song that even some purebloods knew, imagine by John Lennon, Harry thanked the band, thanked the audience then stepped off the stage. He planned to go right back to sit beside Severus. He was caught in the middle of a huge group hug by all his friends, led by Neville, Luna and the twins. All Harry could do was laugh. But the ones watching the group around Harry Potter all smiled. They realised that it was thanks to these young people that saved their world and saved more lives. They decided to just let the group of young heroes enjoy themselves.

Even though Harry and Severus had planned for a short night, they stayed and they admitted they were enjoying themselves. Harry watched as Severus danced with Minerva, something no one ever thought they were see. Harry agreed to dance with many of his female friends, even some of their mothers. He figured these people were true friends and he knew he was lucky to finally get to meet their families.

By the end of the night Harry believed he must have danced with almost every female who attended the memorial ball. Severus had also danced with others, the female staff of Hogwarts.

One promise that Harry got from Kingsley was there was never to be another statue of him. He did agree that a chocolate frog card could be made if the people that fought in The Battle of Hogwarts also had a card made. That included the house elves, the hippogriffs, the centaurs, Grawp and Hagrid. Kingsley already knew Harry would suggest that, but he shocked Harry when he said his parent's would have their own cards along with Sirius, Remus and Tonks. So as everyone was leaving they were given out a card of themselves along with a packet of the cards that had some brand new faces on them.

As Harry and Severus finished saying goodbye to Kingsley, Minerva and the rest of the staff of Hogwarts, Filius Flitwick whipped out his wand and cast a solid crystal block. The aurors all sprang into action, they thought their minister was under attack. But what they saw wasn't some dark witch or wizard, it was a young teenage girl who was lying, dead on the ground. Five aurors remained with Kingsley and his group while the others went to see how the girl died and what spell she cast, as she was holding her wand.

'I don't think she was aiming at me,' Kingsley said sadly as he stared at Ginny's dead body.

'Do you think it was me or Sev she was trying to kill?'

'You Harry, she probably felt she had nothing left to lose. If she killed Severus, and lived, she would have ended up in Azkaban but her family would still owe those debts. Killing you cancels the debts.'

'Do you believe the others were in on this in the hope she could kill Harry and get away with it?' Severus asked.

'If any of them were, it would be Ron, but not Arthur. I'm not sure about Molly, but I doubt she would risk the life of one of her children.'

'If she knew, she would do it herself and not allow Ginny to put herself in danger. I could believe Ron might have known and agreed, but for all I know he had no idea what his sister was going to do,' Harry glanced around, 'None of them are here, they all left.'

'They left just as you took the stage, only the twins and Charlie remain. They left about twenty minutes ago,' Minerva said.

'Then she snuck back,' Kingsley said then turned to Filius who still had his wand in his hand, 'We owe you for your quick wand work Filius.'

'I believe this makes things even, although I did not know who cast the spell or who the intended victim was.'

The head auror finished speaking with his aurors before he headed to the minister and his friends.

'The last spell she cast was the killing curse.'

'The crystal deflected that, I did not know crystal could do that. Do you know whose wand she was using?'

'It's registered to Molly Weasley. I will need to bring her in to find out if she was involved.'

'We don't believe she would risk her child's life, but this needs investigating. Do what you have to Gawain. Can my guests leave?'

'Yes, but all of you will need to come in tomorrow and fill out a witness statement form.'

'We will be here,' Minerva gestured to her staff.

'We'll come in after breakfast,' Harry said but Severus nodded. If anyone noticed they would see that Severus had not let go of Harry since the spell was cast, or when Filius stopped them being hit with the killing curse.

Harry and Severus were quiet as they headed straight back to Severus' country home, and even though they usually made love whenever they spent the night together, this night they just crawled into bed together. Harry put his hand on Severus' chest and he wrapped his arms around Harry. Both were still a little emotional due to the names of their loved ones had been called out. But they realised how close they came to losing the other. Even though Harry thought Kingsley was right when he said she would be after Harry, he knew there was a possibility that she was after Severus. Harry also knew that if Severus had seen the curse heading towards Harry, he would have done everything he could to protect him. He had been doing it for years, he would still protect Harry if it was necessary. So for now they just held each other while they thought of how luck they had been.

The following morning the Daily Prophet arrived. Most expected the front page would be about the memorial ball, it wasn't, it was how Ginny Weasley died trying to use the killing curse on the saviour. It also mentioned the Ron and Molly Weasley were both now sitting in holding cells as they knew what Ginny had planned and originally were going to be there to keep Harry distracted so Ginny could get a shot. Arthur had blocked the floo when he overheard his wife and son saying that he would finally pay for what he had done to the family. Arthur had no idea who they were talking about, he just assumed they were talking about Harry.

Percy realised just how much trouble some of his family members were in and if he wanted to keep his job, he decided to steer clear of them, except for his father.

Fleur threatened to leave Bill, and take their daughter with her for agreeing with his sister and mother about Harry. Bill finally realised what he could lose and he was not going to allow anyone, not his mother nor sister to cause any more problems in his marriage.

Severus and Harry met up with the rest of the staff of Hogwarts the following morning in the atrium of the ministry. Both men ended up hugging Filius for what he had done. Even though anyone that saw that spell heading towards Harry or Severus would have tried to stop it, Filius's quick wand saved their lives, or one of their lives. They all believed it was meant for Harry, but until Molly and Ron's trial, they just weren't sure.

After they finished filling out their witness statement forms, Severus told everyone that he had proposed to Harry, who accepted. With Ginny being dead, they could marry and both wanted to. They were congratulated even if it wasn't really the right time to celebrate.

Arthur apologised to Harry and said he realised he was only thinking of his daughter's feelings and never once thought of Harry's. Harry accepted but said things just couldn't be the same. The twins still supported Harry and knew this was their sister's fault and she paid the ultimate price.

The trial for Molly and Ron didn't have any surprises. They revealed that Ginny planned to kill Harry but if she could, she hoped to get Snape as well. But it was mainly Harry she was going to kill.

Even though Harry and Severus got their answer, and knew either of them could have died, they decided they were not going to waste another moment of their lives.

A month later, Kingsley conducted the wedding ceremony for Severus and Harry, it was held on the grounds of Hogwarts. Since that was where they met and it was a place that both men had deep feelings for, they thought it was appropriate. Minerva agreed to hold the ceremony there the moment they asked.

There were only a few guests invited, who stayed for dinner in the great hall. This time there was one large round table for Harry, Severus and their guests. One thing that the guests noticed was the newly married couple never once stopped touching the other.

It had been like that since the night of the memorial ball. Harry and Severus knew how easily they could have lost the other. They decided they were not going to hide their feelings anymore. They danced but it was mainly holding each other and moving to the music. Both men had lost a lot in their short lives, so even though the war was over, there was still danger. The last lot of danger came from someone they knew. They were not going to take their lives for granted.

Harry and Severus thanked all the guests for being with them and for the gifts. They both hugged Minerva before they apparated home where Severus and Harry spent their first night as a married couple, cuddled together in their large bed.

The two men might still like their times when they did their own things, but now they were together, living together and sharing their life together.

The end:


End file.
